You Can't Hide Forever, Munroe
by BeyondYourWildestDreams
Summary: What happens when Sonny visits her subconciousness in her dreams? She discovers something that is both her worst nightmare AND her heart's desire. Rated T for language and mild mature themes. CHANNY!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Huh? Oh shit! Not here, not now! Why? I'm trapped. I'm trapped and there's no way out, is there? No, I guess I'll just have to face it. What's the big deal? This is only the SCARIEST MOMENT IN MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE!!!!!_


	2. Why ME!

**Chapter 1: Why ME?!?!**

_It was a pretty typical day for me. Work was ending, and I was in my dressing room, getting ready to go home, as usual. Just as I was about to head out to the parking lot, someone knocked at the door. I opened it, and saw that the person standing there was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper._

_"Hey you," he said, in a way that sounded as if he was trying to seduce me or something. Huh?_

_"Hey you," I replied in the same tone. What was I saying?_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_I felt myself blush. "Yes." WTF? Did I have ANY control over what I said? Any at all?_

_He smiled at me, and then... pulled me in and kiss me._

_But believe it or not, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was... I actually LIKED it!_

Then I woke up. _What did I do to deserve THAT? _I wondered. I tried to shake the dream (or was it a nightmare?) out of my head, but I just couldn't. In an attempt to distract myself, I made a mental list of all the reasons why I would deserve to have a dream like that. By the time I got to the studio, I had only mangaed to come up with lame ones, like fighting with Tawni and stuff like that.

I decided to take a break from the list and the nightmare for now, and just act as if this was a normal day. After all, I had a job to do.

But believe me, that was easier said than done. It was all I could think about on my way to the dressing room I share with Tawni. I opened the door, and saw that Tawni was sitting at her mirror, doing her makeup.

She looked over at me. "Hey Sonny, are you okay?"

Oh no! What if she'd seen right through me? I knew I sucked at playing it cool, especially in situations like this, but I had to try. "Yeah, why?" I tried not to let my voice go _too_ high. If I did, it'd be a dead giveaway to the fact that something _was_ up.

"You just seem... different."

"What do you mean?" I can hear my voice getting higher and faster by the word. "I'm not diffenet, I'm just plain old Sonny. Yup! Just like I was yesterday."

"Sonny, I know what's going on. You can't hide it from me," said Tawni, as she slowly grew closer to me.

"Uhhhh..."

"You've finally taken my advice and tried Coco Mocho Coco!" she cried excidedly as she hugged me tightly. "Y'know, I normally wouldn't want both of us to wear it the same on the same day, but since we're doing "Check It Out Girls" this week, this is awesome! Don't you think our fans will just _love_ seeing us all matched up from head-er, _lips _to toe?"

"Uh, yeah!" I lied. "It's gonna be great!"

The truth was I wasn't even wearing Coco Mocho Coco lipstick, I was wearing Chocolate Coco Kiss. But the fact that Tawni was happy (and clueless) was all that mattered.

The day continued on like this, people noticing something different about me, but not the thing that truly _was_ different. That no one could figure out, not even me.

After ice cream with the rest of the cast, I headed to my dressing room to get ready to go home. But soon, I heard a knock on the door.

It was Chad. "Hey you," he said in a voice similar to the way he had in my nightmare.

"Uh... hey, Chad," I replied, trying to hide my nervousness. Nervousness? What did I have to be nervous about? It was just Chad, after all.

"Can I ask you something?"

I couldn't say no. If I did, he'd know something was up. "Yes," I say, almost in a whisper.

"Do you..."

"Yes?" I'm sweating now.

"... happen to know if I left my comb here yesterday?"

I was _so_ relieved, but for some reason, I still wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. "Nope! No comb here! Now, bye!" I usher him out of my dressing room with me, and lock the door behind us.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." my voice was starting to get high. In the words of Sicky Vicky, the character I was still dressed as, "Not cool."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" My voice was _really _high now. I tried to walk as quickly as possible away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Sonny..."

"I'm fine!" I say one last time, and run to the parking lot, get in my car, and drive home as fast as possible. I didn't care if I got a speeding ticket.

"I'm home, Mom!" I called as I ran into our apartment and straight to my bedroom.

When I got in my room, I locked the door and collapsed on my bed. I needed to think. There were so many questions to answer. Here is a list of them:

1. Why did I have th

* * *

at nightmare last night?

2. Why did I like kissing Chad in the nightmare?

3. What did I do to deserve it?

4. Why can't I control my "Lying Voice"?

5. Why was a sort of dissapointed when Chad asked me about his comb instead of... the other question?

And most importantly...

6. Why did it feel so good when Chad grabbed my arm like that?"

So many questions, so little time. But before I could even answer one of them, I drifted off into another deep sleep...

* * *

**Please review! Oh! And I have a list of questions for you, too...**

**1. What do you think of it so far?**

**2. What would you like to happen to Sonny in her next dream/nightmare (preferably something involving Channy)?**

**3. DO YOU LOVE CHEESE??????????***

*** Ignore this question**


End file.
